I Want You
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Naruto yang dulu memandang Hinata biasa saja, mengapa menjadi sangat menginginkannya? Ada apa dengan pria blonde itu? Warning: Rape, eksplisit..
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, konichiwa, konbawa minna! Kali ini Blue hadir dengan fict baru dengan rate M! Sebenarnya, Blue menerima banyak flame dari fict Gomenasai.. *pundung*. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Blue patah semangat. Justru flame seperti itu yang membuat Blue tertantang bahwa Blue bisa membuat fict yang lebih bagus dari fict sebelumnya. Nah, kali ini Blue mau buat ceritanya bersambung. Dan, lemonnya hanya sedikit di sini. Mungkin ada di chapter 1 atau 2. Dan, lemonnya Implisit seperti yang dikatakan Light-chan. My imotou! *meluk-meluk Light*, yaaa walau Blue akui Light-chan masih lebih senior daripada Blue. Hehehehe. Tapi, berkat dia Blue punya inspirasi buat fict ini.

Blue juga ga pandai-pandai banget bikin rate M mengingat umur Blue yang masih sangat muda. Maka dari itu, lemon di sini Implisit. Langsung di baca aja ya! (kalau mau.. hehehe)

Summary: Naruto yang dulu memandang Hinata biasa saja, mengapa menjadi sangat menginginkannya? Ada apa dengan pria blonde itu?

Disclaimer: My sweety uncle! Om Kishi!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**I Want You**

Sinar hangat menerobos masuk jendela kaca apartemen Naruto. Bocah kyuubi ini masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang empuk penuh dengan air liurnya. 5 menit kemudian, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap silau terkena mentari pagi yang berkilau.

"Hoooaaahh… Sudah pagi ya. Hmm.." gumam Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Langkahnya gradak-gruduk, alhasil dahi dan kepalanya tak luput dari tembok dan pintu. Membuatnya merintih panjang dan mencak-mencak karena kepalanya menghasilkan 1 benjol besar. 20 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah rapi dengan pakaian sehari-harinya dan tak lupa ikat kepalanya yang langsung di sambarnya. Hari ini tak misi, Naruto berniat ingin latihan saja. Di tempat seperti biasa.

"Ternyata, hutan segar sekali kalau pagi-pagi aromanya.. Hmm.. sejuk.." gumam Naruto saat berjalan menuju tempat latihannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto mendengar teriakan kecil dari arah selatan. Karena penasaran, Naruto mencari asal suara itu. Tampak, seseorang sedang memukul-mukul batang kayu.

"Ha! Ha! Hiaaaaa! Hap!"

"Hinata? Sedang apa dia di sini?" kata Naruto. Menatap Hinata yang tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan yang panas.

Wajah dan dahinya penuh keringat. Nafasnya naik turun berirama, menandakan bahwa gadis itu mengatur nafasnya agar tidak tersengal-sengal. Tatapan matanya tajam menatap batang kayu yang di anggap adalah lawannya. Pukulannya mampu membuat batang kayu itu sedikit patah. Namun, hanya ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tercengang tak berhenti menatap Hinata.

Tubuh mungil Hinata tidak di balut dengan jaket ungunya. Hinata sengaja melepaskan jaketnya dan hanya menggunakan fishnet agar bisa bergerak lebih mudah dan tidak menganggu latihannya. Seringkali ketika berlatih sendirian, Hinata membuka jaketnya tanpa ada rasa malu. Karena, bila Hinata membuka jaket saat berlatih dengan teamnya, ia takut Shino dan Kiba akan tergoda oleh tubuhnya dan itu membuat gadis Hyuuga ini malu dan takut. Dan, itu membuat Naruto blushing dan menelan ludah. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat 'tubuh asli' Hinata. Dadanya begitu besar, cukup membuat Naruto mimisan dan membuat kejantanannya berdiri tegak. Di tambah lagi parasnya yang anggun dan manis.

"Yo, Naruto! Sedang apa kau?" sapa Kiba membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kiba? Membuat kaget saja!" omel Naruto

"Begitu saja kaget. Serius sekali memperhatikan Hinata." Goda Kiba membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-apa sih?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata sexy juga ya." ujar Kiba memperhatikan Hinata.

"Iya…" sahut Naruto tanpa sadar. Keringat sudah keluar dari kepalanya, tak mampu mencerna baik kata-kata Kiba.

"Gara-gara itu, celanamu jadi kelihatan sempit ya, Naruto." cengir Kiba iseng. Naruto melihat celananya dan dilihatnya kepunyaannya sudah berdiri memenuhi celananya.

"ARRGHH! T-tidak! Kau jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! A-aku cuma.."

"Horny? Gara-gara melihat dada Hinata yang besar itu? Atau, melihat bukit kecil yang ada di balik celana birunya itu?" kata Kiba membuat Naruto semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu.

"Sialan kau, Kiba!" teriak Naruto lalu melesat pergi memegangi selangkangannya. Kiba tertawa ngakak. Hinata yang sedang asyik berlatih, agak terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" gumam Hinata. Tidak peduli, ia meneruskan latihannya. Kini, tinggal Kiba yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata dengan air liur yang terus menetes dan tangannya sibuk meraba-raba selangkangannya.

Naruto menyeka keringatnya begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Gara-gara ucapan Kiba, Naruto jadi lari terbirit-birit menuju apartemennya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual yang biasa dia lakukan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dasar Kiba kurang ajar. Awas saja, akan kubalas nanti. Niatku ingin latihan jadi batal. Tapi.. Bukan gara-gara Kiba juga sih. Habis, Hinata membuatku ingin saja." ujar Naruto merebahkan diri ke kasur. Menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

Membayangkan tubuh Hinata yang sempat terekam di otak mesumnya itu. Kulitnya yang putih, dada yang besar, wajahnya yang manis, jenjang kakinya yang indah. Mengingat itu Naruto lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Tak pernah ada seorang pun gadis Konoha yang bisa membuatnya menelan ludah seperti ini. Bahkan, kalau boleh jujur Naruto sesungguhnya tidak tertarik dengan body Sakura walau dulu dia menyukai gadis pink itu. Berbagai gambaran tentang Hinata mulai berseliweran di kepala Naruto. Mengkhayal kan Naruto dan Hinata sedang 'melakukan sesuatu' sampai Naruto tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah, hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan air liurnya tumpah.

DUK!

"Wadaw! Sakit! Siapa sih?" sentak Naruto kesal. Dilihatnya sebuah buku yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Dicarinya pemilik buku laknat yang sudah menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hay Naruto!"

"E.. ero-sennin? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir ke apartemenmu. Ternyata, aku menemukan seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah, hidung penuh darah dan air liur yang tumpah." sindir Jiraiya. Naruto buru-buru mengelap darah dan air liur yang menempel pada wajahnya.

"Hahahay! Ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya, Naruto. Sudah bisa membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu. Siapa gadis yang sedang kau bayangkan tadi?" tanya Jiraiya menggebu-gebu.

"Ti-tidak ada! A-apa sih maksudmu, aku tidak membayangkan siapapun!" bela Naruto.

"Umurku sudah 50 tahun. Dan aku juga pernah muda. Sikapmu yang seperti itu menandakan bahwa kau sudah siap untuk melakukan seks." kata Jiraiya membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Seks?"

"Iya. Tahu tidak?" Naruto menggeleng. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Begini ya Naruto. Kalau kau membayangkan tubuh seorang gadis yang kau inginkan, dan ketika kau membayangkan itu kepunyaanmu berdiri itu menandakan bahwa kau seseorang yang cukup bergairah. Mempunyai nafsu seks yang besar dan gairah yang mantap. Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran siapa gadis yang bisa membuat kau bergairah seperti itu? Kalau Sakura, kurasa tidak mungkin. Jadi siapa?" tanya Jiraiya sekali lagi. Naruto menahan malu, kalau dia beritahu pasti diledek habis-habisan oleh Jiraiya. Terlebih lagi kalau diberitahu, nanti dia menjadikan Hinata inspirasi untuk novel mesumnya itu.

"Ah, berisik! Aku mau mandi!" ucap Naruto menyambar handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hati-hati ya. Nanti punyamu tiba-tiba bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa kau suruh. Hihihi.." tawa Jiraiya menggoda Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah drastis.

Air panas yang keluar dari pancuran menjadi rintik-rintik hujan itu menghasilkan sedikit uap hangat. Cowok blonde yang tengah berada di bawahnya terlihat menikmati titik-titik air yang menghujam tubuhnya dengan lembut dan segar. Ia memejamkan matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang akan dilakukannya. Tak lama, ia membuka matanya cepat lalu sebuah seringai senyum misterius namun sedikit mesum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Fuaah.. Lelah sekali. Keasyikan latihan sampai tak sadar kalau sudah sore. Sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik aku mandi." ujar Hinata menyambar handuk putih.

Kaki jenjang Hinata memasuki kamar mandi yang dominan berwarna biru langit dan putih susu. Perlahan, gadis byakugan ini menyalakan keran di _bathtub_. Lalu, ia menuangkan sabun ke dalam kolam air itu agar berbusa dan bisa untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu dan keringat yang menempel pada kulitnya yang bersih itu. Dilepasnya pakaiannya dan berendam di dalam _bathtub_. Tanpa sepengtahuan Hinata, seseorang tengah mengintipnya dari atas genting menggunakan teropong. Sesekali orang itu menelan ludah melihat dada Hinata yang besar menjulang di antara busa-busa putih itu.

"Hoo.. Jadi gadis Hyuuga itu yang membuatmu selalu mimisan setiap malam ya, Naruto?" kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba ada di belakang Naruto yang membuat Naruto terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"E-e-ero- sennin! K-kau mengikutiku ya?" tanya Naruto kesal. Disembunyikannya teropong jarak jauh sebagai alat bukti.

"Habis aku penasaran dengan wanita yang membuatmu tergila-gila seperti itu. Ternyata, Hyuuga Hinata ya. Hehehehe, wah dia sedang mandi." ujar Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Eeeh? Apa-apaan kau? Pergi! Pergi! Jangan jadikan dia bahan untuk novel mesummu itu!" usir Naruto.

"Dasar pelit. Pantas saja kau tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari. Rupanya yang mengkhayal tentang Hinata. Tidak usah heran. Gadis yang mempunyai tubuh ideal impian semua wanita ada pada dirinya. Dadanya yang padat dan menjulang besar, kulitnya yang putih nan mulus, pahanya yang empuk nan ranum, daaan.."

"Stop! Stop! Kenapa kau bisa tahu detail tentang Hinata?" potong Naruto sebelum Jiraiya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena, setiap kali dia mandi aku selalu berada di sini. Hehehehe.." cengir Jiraiya tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Jadi, selama ini kau suka mengintip Hinata ya? Dasar curang!" bentak Naruto dengan suara gaduh. Hinata yang tengah mengusap lengannya dengan busa terkejut.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Tak peduli, ia melanjutkan mandinya. Sesaat kemudian, 2 orang mesum yang berada di atap kamar Hinata mengintip kembali.

"Jangan berisik! Hampir saja kita ketahuan! Apa kamu mau menjadi daging cincang oleh Hyuuga Hiashi?" kata Jiraiya melepaskan Naruto yang ia bekap mulutnya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sudah ah, aku mau pulang." ujar Naruto beranjak pergi. Karena ada Jiraiya merusak acaranya, dia tidak mau mengintip bersama Jiraiya karena pasti Jiraiya akan pingsan dengan hidung penuh darah.

"Fuuuh.. Segar sekali mandi sesudah latihan." ucap Hinata membalut rambut birunya yang masih basah itu, lalu membalut tubuh indahnya dengan handuk.

Melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari pakaian. Sebelum mengambil salah satu pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, mata Hinata tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terpampang sebuah gambar pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang tersenyum 3 jari dengan semangat. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah saat melihatnya, karena mata Naruto seperti tertuju padanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya memakai sehelai handuk.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau tetap manis dalam foto seperti itu." kata Hinata tertawa kecil malu sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hinata.. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila! Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu. Wajahmu manis, tubuhmu indah, matamu anggun, senyumanmu menyenangkan, hatimu baik luar biasa. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya aku menyukaimu? Dasar bodoh.." kata Naruto ngedumal sendiri menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari pun sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang selalu menyinari bumi.

Naruto masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Padahal, dulu Naruto menganggap Hinata itu biasa saja. Tak ada yang special. Dan Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk mencari perhatian Naruto. Baru sekarang, Naruto terpana dengan kecantikan Hinata yang alami tanpa ada polesan apapun.

"Hinata.. Mungkinkah aku menginginkanmu? Aku ingin kamu.. Hinata.. Aku ingin sentuhanmu.. Belaianmu yang lembut.. Kecupanmu yang hangat.. Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila. Arrrgghhh! Hinata!" raung Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal karena malu.

"Eh? Eh? Arrgh, ini kan belum malam! Kenapa sudah berdiri sih?" omel Naruto saat merasakan 'rudalnya' berdiri tegak membuat sempit celana yang dikenakannya.

"Hhh.. Ini pasti gara-gara Hinata. Gadis itu sudah membuatku bereaksi dari awalnya. Padahal ini belum malam. Dasar.." gumam Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka celananya dan bersiap melakukan 'ritual' malamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi telah datang kembali. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya dengan celana yang sedikit basah. Mengingat bahwa hari ini pun tak ada misi, Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya. Gara-gara Kakashi dan Anko baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, dan sekarang pasutri itu sedang berbulan madu ke Indonesia, jadi Team Kakashi tak ada misi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto. Membuat sang penghuni rumah merasa terganggu dan kesal.

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah mengetuk pintu rumah orang!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengucek matanya. Dipakainya jaket dan celana oranye seperti biasanya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakkan tak sempat ia rapikan..

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun.." sapa seorang gadis manis yang muncul di ambang pintu begitu Naruto membukakan pintu. Spontan, Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?" seru Naruto sangat terkejut. Hinata menaikkan alisnya ketika Naruto berbicara gagap seperti dirinya. Apa ia ingin meniru cara bicara Hinata?

"Ehm.. Go-gomen Naruto-kun, sudah menganggumu pagi-pagi. A-aku hanya mau mengantarkan sarapan untukmu.." kata Hinata menyerahkan sekotak bento kepada Naruto dengan wajah menunduk malu.

"Arigatou Hinata! Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu?"

"B-bolehkah?" Naruto mengangguk lalu menyengir lebar.

"Tapi, maaf ya. Berantakan. Hehehehehehe.." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan masuk. Naruto menuju dapurnya untuk menaruh bento yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata melihat seisi apartemen Naruto. Meja yang penuh dengan kulit kacang, sprei tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan, jendela berdebu dimana-mana, lantai kamar Naruto penuh dengan ramen instant. Apa Naruto benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk membereskan semua ini? Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil melihat rumah orang yang disukainya seperti kapal pecah. Mula-mula, ia rapikan kamar Naruto. Membetulkan sprei, membuang semua ramen instant, menata kembali barang-barang yang tak ada di tempatnya.

"Hinata. Apa kamu mau…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti sejenak saat melihat Hinata sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Matahari pagi yang baru saja bangun menyinari wajah Hinata yang putih. Terlihat sangat menawan dan anggun.

Naruto melihat Hinata dari arah samping. Sehingga, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk dada Hinata. Begitu padat dan besar. Padahal tubuhnya langsing dan proposional. Naruto menelan ludah. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan, ia kunci pintu kamarnya agar Hinata tak mendengar.

GLEK….

"Eh, oh.. Na-Naruto-kun.. A-aku hanya membereskan kamarmu saja.. K-karena tadi agak berantakan.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Hinata terkejut saat Naruto berada di depan pintu.

"Hinata.. Aku…" Naruto menelan ludah ragu. Hinata menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku.. Ingin kau.." kata Naruto dengan nada yang pelan namun dapat di dengar Hinata.

"M-maksudmu?"

Naruto menyeringai. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Setan dalam diri Naruto pun bangun dan mulai menguasai diri Naruto..

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Gomen ya readers, kalau ini masih short. Kalau chapter pertama Blue emang suka bikin short.. Hehehehe.. Kan, di bilangin Blue ga pandai bikin rate M.. Dan juga, dlihat-lihat ini kok jadi mirip Gomenasai ya? Wahahahahaha, Blue emang ambil sedikit dari sekuel Gomenasai.. Ga apa-apa kan? Review please.. *putus asa*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola minna! Blue mau update fict nih. Nah, mungkin lemonnya baru keluar di chapter ini. Dan ingat, Blue ga pandai bikin rate M. Dan juga, Blue ga tahu lemon di sini eksplisit atau implisit tergantung penulisan Blue *smirk*. Yang nilai kan cuma readers. Jadi, kalau mau lemon di sini eksplisit ga apa-apa. Implisit juga ga apa-apa kok. Kalau mau flame, silahkan. Tapi jangan panas-panas ya, soalnya di rumah Blue juga udah panas. Hehehehe.. Langsung aja deh, ga usah banyak cingcong.. *ditabok*

Disclaimer: Om Kishi, boleh kan Naruto sama Hinata kuperankan di genre khusus Mature? *Om Kishi ngangguk-ngangguk*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**I Want You**

_Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah pergi ke apartemen Naruto untuk memberikannya sekotak bento dengan sarapan lezat dan sehat. Saat berkunjung, Hinata melihat apartemen Naruto yang sangat berantakan. Tanpa disuruh, Hinata pun membereskan semua yang ada dihadapannya. Saat Naruto kembali, ia melihat Hinata tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dan, setan dalam diri Naruto pun angkat bicara.._

#0#0#0#0#0

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun? Ke-kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut. Takut melihat Naruto yang menyeringai seperti serigala yang telah menemukan mangsanya dan siap menerkamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin.. Dirimu.." jawab Naruto melangkah menuju Hinata dengan perlahan. Degup jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Pikiran negatif pun melayang di kepalanya.

"K-kamu ke… Kyaaaa!" Naruto langsung menimpa Hinata ke tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Nafasnya yang memburu ketakutan, matanya yang menyiratkan kecemasan, dan Naruto bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu sedemikian cepat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata. Menyibakkan rambut Hinata yang menempel pada wajah manis itu.

"Jangan!" sentak Hinata berusaha bangun. Ia memberontak, tetapi tentu Naruto lebih kuat. Naruto menahan Hinata agar ia tidak bangun. Naruto berpikir cepat.

Naruto mengangkat Hinata sehingga Hinata dalam posisi duduk. Entah mendapatkan darimana, Naruto mengikat tangan Hinata ke atas dan dengan begitu Naruto bisa bebas melakukan apa saja terhadap Hinata. Karena tangan Hinata sudah diikat dan tak akan bisa menganggu rencananya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Naruto menatap kaki Hinata yang bergetar. Dengan cepat ia membuka celana biru yang masih menempel di kaki dan paha Hinata. Terlihatlah paha mulus nan putih dan terdapat sebuah celana dalam merah muda yang menutupi bagian pribadi Hinata. Naruto terperangah. Wajahnya memerah seketika ketika akhirnya bisa melihat tubuh Hinata dari dekat.

"Naruto-kun.. K-kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hinata.. Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai tubuh sebagus ini. Wanita manapun akan mau melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini. Kau gadis yang beruntung.." ucap Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata yang penuh ketakutan saat melihat mata sapphire Naruto.

Tanpa ada perintah dari siapapun, Naruto langsung mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata tiba-tiba. Bibir yang penuh dengan senyum manis mengundang banyak pria ingin mengecup dan merasakan manisnya bibir yang ranum berwarna pink itu, dan Naruto bisa merasakan itu sekarang. Hinata berusaha memberontak, tetapi kekuatan seorang wanita dengan pria yang mampu mengalahkan seorang ketua akatsuki siapa yang akan menang? Dimana juga mengingat bahwa tangannya terikat di atas tanpa bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk mulai mencari resleting jaket Hinata. Setelah menemukannya, ditariknya dengan perlahan resleting itu hingga akhirnya terbuka. Hinata ingin menjerit, jeritannya tertahan di dalam mulut Naruto yang masih saja tak berhenti untuk melumat bibir ranumnya itu.

"Wauw.. Hinata.. Ini sungguh menakjubkan.." ujar Naruto setelah membuka resleting jaket Hinata dan muncullah 2 bukit kembar Hinata yang masih terbalut fishnet. Tetapi, Hinata tak menggunakan bra. Terlihatlah dadanya yang dari balik fishnet yang menggoda gairah Naruto untuk segera 'memainkan' kedua properti Hinata. Putingnya yang masih berwarna merah muda itu pun tampak mencuat keras seakan mengundang Naruto untuk tak berlama-lama melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun.. Kumohon jangan.. AKH!"

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik dadanya. Naruto menjilat lehernya, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia mainkan untuk menyentuh kedua properti Hinata. Diremasnya pelan dada Hinata yang sebelah kiri, membuat sang pemilik itu merintih pelan.

"Ah..! Na.. Naruto-kun..!" jerit Hinata dengan nafasnya yang menderu meniup rambut Naruto. Naruto merasakan sensasi hangat di rambut yang berasal dari mulut Hinata.

Hal itu membuat Naruto bertambah semakin menginginkan Hinata. Aroma tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu membuat sebuah alasan semakin kuat kalau Naruto ingin segera memakan gadis yang sedang dijamahnya ini. Tubuh Hinata terasa panas karena Naruto terus memberinya jamuan berupa api panas yang tak berhenti membara di setiap sudutnya. Tak henti-hentinya Naruto menjilat tubuhnya, menganggap bahwa tubuh Hinata itu adalah sebuah permen rasa strawberry yang menggiurkan dan sangat manis.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Hinata.."

"Ja.. jangan.. Gyaaaaa!" setiap Naruto berpindah tempat, lengkingan suara Hinata bertambah 1 volume. Entah untuk dikarenakan ia menikmati setiap Naruto 'memakan' dirinya atau karena dia tak tahan dengan jilatan api yang sedang membakar tubuhnya.

Pria blonde ini telah memindahkan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menuju dada Hinata yang besar dan ranum tiada tara. Dada Hinata yang begitu besar membuat nafsu bercinta Naruto bertambah. Iringan nafas yang teratur dan sedikit terburu-buru, membuat dada sang gadis cantik ini naik turun seiring irama. Naruto merasakan dada Hinata yang bulat besar itu sedikit bergetar menandakan bahwa Hinata cukup terangsang dan mengambil sebilah kunai, kemudian ia menyobek fishnet Hinata yang akhirnya lepas dan kini Hinata telanjang yang masih menggunakan jaketnya yang masih bergelantungan di lengannya. Perlahan dan perlahan, Naruto menempelkan lidahnya pada kulit gumpalan daging itu. Dijilatnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti menjilat es krim di hari yang panas.

"Hah..! Agh..! Hen-hentikan! Gaaah!" rintih Hinata walau terdengar dia juga sedikit mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto cukup membuatnya sangat lemas dan lemah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas dan tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri tegak karena Naruto terus mencambuknya dengan api gairah yang membara.

Naruto melupakan sebuah bukit kecil yang menegang ketika lidahnya sedikit menyentuh bukit itu. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat puting Hinata yang berwarna merah muda itu sedikit menegang. Hal itu membuat Naruto gemas ingin memakannya langsung. Dijepitnya puting Hinata dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Alhasil, membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"Aaakh…! C-cukup! Hentikan, Naruto-kun!" pinta Hinata memohon saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Naruto memencet putingnya dengan gemas.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto pun mulai memilin-milinkan puting Hinata. Dimainkannya dengan suka hati dengan senyuman yang nakal. Tubuh Hinata pun menegang karena tak kuat menerima reaksi yang begitu dashyat dari Naruto. Hinata mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, dirasakan hawa disekitarnya terasa panas.

"Lezat sekali…" kata Naruto mengelus-ngelus puting Hinata dengan pelan membuat rasa geli pada Hinata. Naruto sedikit menjilat puting Hinata dan berhasil membuat Hinata menjerit hebat.

"ARRGHH..!" Naruto merasakan ada rasa manis di indera pengecapnya. Mungkin itu berasal dari buah Hinata yang begitu lezat saat dirasakan. Selama ini, Naruto hanya mengira Hinata adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang tak ada sesuatu spesial dari dirinya. Dan ia mengira, tubuh seorang gadis yang indah seperti dimiliki oleh Ino. Tapi, setelah melihat semua apa yang dimiliki Hinata, pikiran itu buru-buru ditepisnya karena Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang memiliki segala hal termasuk dalam hal percintaan yang bisa membuat Naruto meledak seketika karena gunung berapi dalam dirinya begitu cepat meletus begitu melihat tubuh mungil gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu menggiurkan, Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa begitu terasa lezat sampai membuatku sangat lapar dan aku ingin memakanmu?" tanya Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan jarak dekat.

"A-aku tidak tahu.. Ta-tapi, kumohon Naruto-kun.. To—A-apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Hinata ketika ia merasakan Naruto melepaskan celana dalamnya yang berperan sebagai pelindung alat pribadinya. Pertahanan Hinata lepas. Dan kini, Naruto bisa dengan bebas melihat ruang pribadinya.

Naruto melihat ludah saat melihat daerah sensitif Hinata yang berwarna pink dan sedikit rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh disekitar daerah itu. Naruto bisa melihat, jalan pintu masuk ke ruang itu tertutup rapat. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa akan sulit memasuki ruang pribadi Hinata yang sangat ingin Naruto rasakan. Naruto mengangkangkan paha Hinata sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas semua bagian tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata.. Kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat menarik.." kata Naruto tak mengubah pandangannya.

"S-sudah Naruto-kun.. Jangan.." pinta Hinata sedikit merengek. Naruto tersenyum rahasia pada Hinata. Dan, Naruto mulai bermain ganas.

Dilahapnya dengan cepat dada kanan Hinata, disedotnya dan digigit dengan pelan puting Hinata membuat Hinata melepaskan jeritannya yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Jeritan itu memenuhi apartemen Naruto yang sepi tak ada 1 orang pun. Naruto seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan dan kelaparan. Tangan satunya dipakai untuk meremas-remas dada Hinata sebelah kiri. Lama-kelamaan, tangan itu turun ke bawah dan menggesek-gesekkan salah satu jarinya pada bibir bawah Hinata.

"Ah..! J-jangan! Hah..!" sentak Hinata sedikit memberontak. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke dalam ruang pribadi Hinata. Sontak saja gadis lavender ini menjerit histeris. Naruto menikmati permainannya. Jarinya di jepit kuat oleh otot dan saraf ruang pribadi Hinata. Gadis ini ternyata masih sangat perawan dan belum pernah ada seorang pun yang menyentuh. Naruto berpikir sejenak, kalau dia sesempit ini apakah bisa memasukinya?

Selama 5 menit, Naruto memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu. Wajah Hinata pun sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang diberi saus tomat. Setetes cairan membasahi jari Naruto dan menyembur tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Rupanya, gadis sepolos Hinata pun bisa merasakan sensasi yang nikmat dan orgasme yang cepat. Naruto menarik kembali jarinya dan menjilat cairan Hinata dengan nikmat. Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi melayani nafsu Naruto yang begitu menggila sampai membuat orgasme.

"Naruto-kun.. Sudah.. Cukup.. Aku sudah tidak kuat.." kata Hinata dengan suara lemas. Setetes air mata mengalir dari bola mata ungu itu. Keringat membasahi tubuh Hinata yang langsung disinari oleh matahari, membuatnya terlihat sangat berkilau dan indah.

"Ini baru awal, Hinata… Dan, inilah puncaknya.." kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang menurut Hinata sangat menakutkan.

Di depan wajah Hinata, Naruto membuka celananya. Terbebas lah sang 'burung' dari sarangnya yang mengekang. Hinata terkejut melihat rudal Naruto yang begitu besar dan berdiri tegak itu. Terlihat tampak tegak dan bergairah. Wajah Naruto agak memerah saat memperlihatkan kejantanannya pada Hinata yang kini wajahnya tenggelam dalam rona merah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"K-kau mau apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bergetar. Jemari tangannya berusaha ia gerakan agar ia bisa lepas dan terbebas dari kekangan Naruto. Sayang, Naruto mengikat ikatan tali itu pada tangan Hinata sangat kuat. Sehingga tak ada celah untuk Hinata bisa melepaskan diri.

"Memberi sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan, Hime.." jawab Naruto menaruh batangnya di depan ruang pribadi Hinata yang kini telah basah oleh cairan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat Naruto memasukan batangnya itu ke dalam ruang pribadi Hinata yang sangat susah untuk dimasuki. Naruto menghentakkan pinggangnya agar ia bisa memasuki daerah intim Hinata yang nampaknya sangat nikmat dan membuat seisi organ tubuh Naruto rontok seketika.

"Akh..! Akh…! Naruto-kun, hentikan! Aww..! Sakit..! Jangan! Kumohon, hentikan!" pinta Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya karena menahan rasa sakit yang telah Naruto berikan padanya. Sakit luar biasa itu menikam tubuhnya berulang kali berusaha memasuki daerah rawannya, rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu kunai. Sakit itu terus menghujam kewanitaannya sampai akhirnya Naruto bisa menebus liang sempit itu. Pertahanan Hinata jebol.

"ARRGGGHHHH…!"

Teriakan Hinata menggema di udara. Kalau saja kita melewati apartemen Naruto, maka yang akan terdengar hanyalah sebuah jeritan panjang dan desahan yang cukup membuat orang berpikir apa yang terjadi pada 2 orang dalam suatu ruangan sepi tak ada 1 manusia pun yang mengetahuinya. Kejantanan Naruto benar-benar terasa dimanjakan oleh tubuh Hinata yang sangat memuaskan. Rudalnya dijepit kuat oleh otot-otot yang terdapat pada ruang pribadi Hinata, mampu membuat seorang Naruto bertambah liar. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Hinata ketika Naruto terus memanjakan barangnya dalam ruang pribadinya yang suci itu.

"Hngg… G-gah.."

"H-hentikan..! Argh..! Ah..! A-ampun..! Ugh!" rintih Hinata. Ia merasa sudah seperti orang gila yang berkali-kali diberi obat bius agar dirinya bisa tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi. Sakit dan melemaskan.

"Hhh.. Uh.." Naruto mendesah pelan. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti ini. Hinata benar-benar sudah memuaskan Naruto yang gila akan percumbuan ini. Genjotan Naruto semakin liar menyadari ada sesuatu yang akan mencapai puncaknya sehingga Naruto menaikkan frekuensinya.

"Kya…! Hah..!" pekikan kecil pun keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat Naruto menggenjot seperti orang yang mengejar seorang pencuri dengan motor kecepatan yang menggila membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menggeram. Hinata menendang-nendang udara yang terasa panas untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, yang kemudian pahahnya di pegang Naruto lalu mengangkangkan pahanya.

"Hi-Hinata.. A-aku mau.. Hhh.." ucapan Naruto terputus karena tak sanggup melawan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Keringat mengucur begitu saja dari dahi Naruto mendapatkan kepuasan yang tak tertandingi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"AAHHKK..!" Naruto sudah tak peduli dengan lengkikan suara Hinata yang memecahkan kesunyian. Yang dia peduli adalah sampai kapan kenikmatan ini berakhir karena Naruto tak juga menemukan keakhiran permainan ini sebab terlalu banyak kepuasan yang didapatnya.

Naruto telah mendaki sampai puncaknya. Kejantannya menyemburkan cairan kelaki-lakiannya ke dalam liang sempit yang telah memberikannya kenikmatan itu. Wajahnya merona merah, mendesah keras mengeluarkan apa yang telah tertahan dalam kejantanannya. Hinata mendelikkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki rahimnya, terasa hangat dan menggelikan. Tanpa sadar pun Hinata ikut mendesah seperti Naruto. Naruto terkulai lemas di atas kasur dengan rudalnya yang masih penuh dengan cairan putih yang kental. Sudah selesai Naruto memanjakan diri dan batinnya yang selama ini tak pernah mendapatkan kesenangan seperti ini.

10 menit sudah mereka habiskan untuk bercinta dan bercumbu di dalam kamar Naruto yang sunyi dan sepi. 1 ekor hewan pun tak ada yang tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana. Naruto memakai kembali celananya, lalu ia duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Hinata menangis. Ruang pribadi Hinata penuh dengan cairan putih dan.. darah. Gadis ini menangis. Menangis karena tak menyangka, pria yang telah ia cintai selama 7 tahun, yang ia kira bisa melindunginya dari marabahaya seperti apapun malah menyakiti dirinya dengan perbuatan sehina ini. Apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu? Mengapa begitu tega merenggut perhiasan paling berharga bagi semua gadis di dunia ini? Menahan rasa sakit selama 10 menit sama halnya merasakan penderitaan 10 tahun yang tak pernah berakhir. Naruto sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan Naruto segera melepaskan ikatan Hinata.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun? K-kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih. Pergelangan tangannya merah, pertanda bahwa saat Naruto mengajaknya bercumbu Hinata melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan menggenggam erat tali yang dijadikan pengikatnya sehingga pergelangan tangannya membekas dan memerah.

"Hinata.. Aku.." Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Hinata langsung memakai kembali bajunya dan pergi melesat keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggil namanya dan berusaha mengejarnya.

"Hinata! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini!" panggil Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata yang sangat cepat berlari dengan air mata beruraian. Hinata mengacuhkannya. Dia terlalu sakit. Sakit fisik dan juga.. batin.

BRUK!

"Adaw! Uuh, lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan." seru seorang gadis berambut pink mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang mendarat di aspal dengan keras. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menunduk dan pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa?"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. A-aku.." Hinata tak menjawab. Ia malah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keheranan. Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

"Sakura! Kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"Ke arah sana. Memang ada a—Hey! Naruto, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang meninggalkannya seperti Hinata.

"Ada apa sih?"

Hinata masuk ke rumahnya masih dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan air mata. Hampir saja ia menabrak Neji yang akan keluar rumah.

"Hinata-sama, kau menangis? Ada apa? Kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Neji khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab, menatap Neji pun tidak. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yang keluar bukan seseorang yang diharapkannya. Melainkan seseorang yang mirip dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan dingin menduga bahwa Naruto yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata!"

"Saat ini sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Memang ada keperluan apa?" kata Neji. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya? Perbuatan konyol!

"Tidak. Terima kasih." ujar Naruto langsung meninggalkan Neji yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Naruto duduk melamun di bangku taman. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa setega itu pada Hinata? Perbuatan yang tidak masuk akal hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Perbuatan yang sangat tolol. Dimana Naruto yang selalu bisa menjaga kehormatan dan sopan santun pada wanita? Hanya karena godaan dari setan yang membuatnya harus melukai gadis yang dicintainya dia harus dibenci oleh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Arrghh! Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" teriak Naruto kesal mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

_"Tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu kan, Naruto? Bukankah kau mencintai gadis itu? Kau sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai kau harus melakukan hal sehina ini. Kau terlalu mencintainya sehingga kau khilaf. Kau sangat menginginkan dirinya. Kau khilaf, Naruto.."_

"Aku khilaf.. Gomenasai, Hinata…

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Wakakakakakakak! Selesai juga deh nih fict. Wuuuw, cuma sehari aja loh bikin fict ini. Tahu deh bagus apa ga. Blue cuma mau mendengarkan kata readers ja kok. Kalau mau review, silahkan. Kalau ga, juga ga apa-apa hehehehehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

Benar kan kata Blue, kalau Blue itu bukan author berbakat di rate M. Baka, baka, baka! *jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*. Blue bikin fict kayak gini karena berawal dari keisengan. Lagi mikirin ide buat fict Lovely Waitress tiba-tiba stuck, and malah dapet ide fict ini. Entahlah, terkadang otak Blue ini suka error kalau diajak kompromi. Makanya, Blue ga banyak protes kalau terima banyak flame kalau bikin rate M karena Blue emang ga pandai bikin rate M! Semuanya hanya berawal dari keisengan (kok jadi ngotot ya? xD). Tapi, tak apalah kalau para senpai tak menyukai cerita ini toh Blue juga ga keberatan menerima banyak flame. Gimana ya, di bilang flame ga sadis-sadis amat, di bilang ga flame tapi kata-katanya cukup menohok hati. Intinya ya, banyak para senpai yang mereview fict ini dengan kata-kata halus namun sangat menusuk. Seperti janji Blue, lemon di sini hanya ada di chapter 2. Selanjutnya hanya konflik dan permasalahan yang ada. Blue bikin lemon seperti itu karena hanya ingin memunculkan konflik aja. Hehehehehe.. *smirk*

Disclaimer: Om Kishi~~ Blue terima banyak flame! Huweeee! *mewek* Om Kishi: Sudah, sudah. Emang kamu aja yang ga berbakat.. *sweatdropped*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**I Want You**

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Hinata tak mau keluar kamar. Bahkan ia menolak ketika di ajak makan malam bersama keluarganya. Hanabi yang mengantarkan makanan, sangat heran melihat kakaknya yang tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Makan pun hanya 2 suap saja. Hal ini tentu membuat Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, khawatir dan curiga. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Neji, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sudah seminggu lebih dia tak menampakan wajahnya. Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Hiashi ketika makan malam usai. Neji hanya menunduk mendengarkan.

"Saya tidak tahu, Hiashi-sama."

"Atau.. begini saja. Besok, kamu panggil Sakura kemari. Aku yakin dia bisa membuat Hinata kembali ceria dan keluar dari kamarnya setelah seminggu lama mengurung diri di kamar." pinta Hiashi disambut anggukan Neji.

Esoknya, Sakura tengah membaca buku di perpustakaannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dengan cepat, membuat gadis berambut sebahu ini sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Neji yang muncul secara mendadak.

"Neji, ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura sedikit meringis.

"Kau harus bantu aku, Sakura."

"Bantu apa?" Neji menghela nafas.

"Tolong.. hibur kembali Hinata. Sudah seminggu ini ia mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mau keluar sama sekali walau itupun hanya untuk makan bersama. Dan dia, juga hanya makan 2 suap nasi. Itu membuatku dan Hiashi-sama khawatir. Hiashi-sama pikir kau bisa membujuk Hinata agar dia mau keluar dari kamarnya." jawab Neji dengan ekspresi sedih. Sakura menepuk bahu Neji.

"Akan kuusahakan."

Kini, Sakura telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia menatap Neji yang langsung diberi anggukan mengisyaratkan bahwa ini saatnya dia harus bisa membujuk Hinata. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Sakura sempat mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam. Apakah Hinata menangis?

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Hinata, bolehkah aku masuk? Ini aku, Sakura."

Hinata mendongak. _Sakura?_

Gadis Hyuuga ini sedikit berpikir. Seorang teman mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia juga tak sanggup bila harus terus-menerus menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya. Hinata mengusap air matanya, dan Sakura mendengar bunyi 'klik' pada pintunya.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang tidak beraturan, kulit wajah yang begitu pucat, bibirnya berubah warna menjadi agak kebiruan, dan pakaiannya yang tidak rapi seperti biasanya. Sakura melotot melihat kondisi Hinata seperti itu.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa? Kamu ada masalah?" tanya Sakura sembari menutup pintu. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hinata malah menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Sakura.

"A-aku sakit, Sakura-chan.. Sa-sakit.. Sakit sekali.." ujar Hinata disela-sela tangisannya. Ia menggenggam kuat baju Sakura sebagai pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar dalam kesakitan yang teramat sangat perih.

"Ceritakan padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata dengan halus.

"I-itu.. A-aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau ada masalah jangan pernah mengurung diri di kamar. Karena itu akan membuatmu semakin berat menghadapi masalah itu. Kalau kau mau cerita, aku siap untuk mendengarkannya. Ya? Sekarang, jangan nangis lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Dari kemarin Tenten dan Ino juga mencarimu untuk bermain bersama." kata Sakura berusaha menghibur Hinata. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Y-ya.. Aku mau.." Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata usahanya berhasil. Tak sia-sia dia membantu Neji agar Hinata mau keluar kamar.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu tampak ceria. Dia mungkin sudah lupa dengan hal yang ditakutinya. Misi-misi yang diberikan Tsunade untuk teamnya mampu membuatnya melupakan segala traumanya. Walau terkadang bila bertemu Naruto, Hinata selalu ketakutan dan selalu menghindar. Membuat Sakura, Tenten dan Ino sedikit curiga terhadap Hinata yang selalu menjauh ketakutan melihat Naruto seperti melihat seorang psikopat yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam sudah larut, tapi mata Naruto enggan menutup. Misi yang diberikan Tsunade tadi cukup melelahkan tetapi indera penglihatannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Bayangan Hinata terus berseliweran di kepala Naruto. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya. Diingatnya wajah Hinata yang penuh ketakutan saat melihatnya, menjerit saat ia melukainya, menangis saat ia mencelakainya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kau sudah melukai gadis yang kau cintai! Bagaimana kau bisa sehina ini hah? Dimana harga dirimu sebagai lelaki yang selalu menghormati wanita? Hanya karena godaan setan tolol seperti itu?" maki Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Bulir-bulir air mata pun muncul dari mata birunya.

"Kenapa menangis, Naruto?" sahut seseorang yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajah aslinya.

"Kakashi-sensei.."

"Ceritakan padaku. Dan, aku berjanji tak akan menceritakan pada siapapun." ucap Kakashi menutup buku hentainya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku.. aku menodai dia, Sensei.." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Menodai siapa?"

"Hinata.."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aku memperkosanya, Sensei! Memperkosanya!" sentak Naruto dengan nada parau seakan-akan suaranya sudah tidak mampu keluar. Kakashi terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa murid yang paling dibanggakannya melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya belum dia lakukan? Pada seorang gadis yang mempunyai marga dan martabat tinggi di desa Konoha?

"Apa katamu Naruto? Memperkosanya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi berusaha tenang walau dalam hatinya terkejut luar biasa, merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya terhenti seketika.

"Ya, Sensei. Aku ini memang brengsek! Jahat! Bunuh aku sekarang juga, Sensei! Untuk menebus dosaku pada Hinata! BUNUH AKU!"

PLAK! 1 tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto dan sedikit membekas. Naruto hanya diam menahan tangisnya. Menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Kau pikir dengan kau mati sekarang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah? Ingat Naruto! Kesalahanmu akan ditagih di akhirat nanti. Kamu tak akan bisa lari kesalahanmu. Tak jauh beda dengan seorang pengecut bila kamu ingin mati sekarang. Kamu sudah melukai perasaan dan fisik Hinata, dan kamu bilang ingin mati? Kau mau membuatnya bertambah gila dengan kehilanganmu hah?" bentak Kakashi menyadarkan muridnya yang telah di ambang batas kesadaran.

"Aku ini jahat, Sensei. Tak pantas untuk hidup.." sahut Naruto tak berani menatap Kakashi.

"Memang. Tapi, tahukah kau Naruto? Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Walau dia disakiti seperti itu, aku yakin dia masih menyayangimu. Masih ada ruang di hatinya untuk kamu. Janganlah kamu menambah kesedihannya dengan membuat dirinya kehilangan kamu. Tunjukkan dirimu sebagai shinobi yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak akan lari dari masalah. Yang kau perlukan sekarang, membuatnya percaya kalau kau selalu ada disampingnya dan tak pergi kemanapun. Itulah lelaki sejati." kata Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sensei.."

"Tidurlah. Besok ada misi yang harus kita selesaikan." ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. Naruto mengusap air matanya dan membalas senyuman Kakashi.

Dan, dari situlah Naruto dan Hinata sudah jarang bertemu kembali. Naruto tahu sekarang Hinata belum mau menemui dirinya karena Hinata pasti akan ketakutan untuk bertemu dengannya. Naruto pun akhirnya memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Hinata tanpa dirinya. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan misi-misi yang sanggup melupakan Hinata sejenak dari pikirannya.

Sebulan pun berlalu. Keadaan Hinata semakin membaik. Sekarang, ia sering keluar rumah untuk bermain bersama Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal ketika Tenten mengatakan dirinya sudah mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya. Hal itu 'menendang' diri Hinata ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

_"Menstruasi? Sudah sebulan kok tidak datang-datang ya? Kenapa telat? Jangan-jangan.."_

Belum sempat Hinata menduga-duga, tiba-tiba ia merasakan mual yang tidak tertahankan. Hinata segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Yang dapat didengar hanyalah suara batuk-batuk dan serak. Hinata menarik handle kloset lalu menutup matanya. Tenggorokannya panas, perutnya terasa perih. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Rasa mual itu datang menyerangnya lagi.

"Hoeek! Hoeek!"

"Hinata? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Tenten cemas. Kali ini tak ada yang keluar, hanya angin tetapi rasa mual itu tak juga berhenti. 3 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino memegang diri Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Bisa.. antarkan aku pulang?" pinta Hinata dengan suara lirih. Sakura memegang dahi dan tubuh Hinata. Alisnya langsung naik, dahinya berkerut saat memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sakit seharusnya bilang daritadi, Hinata.." ujar Tenten memapah Hinata agar tidak ambruk. Sakura masih menduga sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri Hinata.

Sesampai di rumah, bisa diketahui betapa paniknya Neji melihat adik kesayangannya sakit. Ia langsung membawa Hinata ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat. Mengompres Hinata dengan air hangat, memberi makan bubur, semua perhatian Neji pada Hinata melebihi perhatian ibu kandung Hinata sendiri.

Jam 23.00. Hinata belum juga terlelap. Matanya enggan menutup karena sesuatu yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Hinata ingin memastikan sesuatu tetapi ia takut. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya sebelum akhirnya orang-orang tahu dan meremehkan dirinya. Hinata mengambil sebuah jaket bertudung yang bisa menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia melesat keluar jendela. Dan berharap tak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya apa yang akan dilakukannya tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kami-sama.. Aku takut.. Tapi, aku harus memastikan ini semua.." gumam Hinata menggenggam erat sebuah _test pack_ dengan bungkus berwarna putih. Gadis Hyuuga ini melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi. Lantai kamar mandi begitu dingin menambah ketakutan Hinata yang dalam keadaan mencekam.

3 menit. Itulah waktu yang ditunggu oleh Hinata. Jarum jam terus berdetik tak pernah berhenti menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang menurut Hinata adalah suara menakutkan yang pernah ada. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya, dan memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Entah karena kedinginan atau takut melihat hasil yang telah dilakukannya.

Tepat saat jarum detik menunjuk angka 12, 3 menit itu pun sudah habis. Tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil _pregnant test_ yang berada di sisi bak mandi yang akhirnya dibanting ke lantai yang dingin karena tak sanggup melihat sesuatu yang ada di benda itu. 2 garis.

_"Tidak! Aku.. aku hamil.. Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Tolong aku.. Naruto-kun harus tahu akibat perbuatannya padaku.."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah desa Konoha yang damai nan tentram tanpa keributan. Pagi yang cerah ini dengan sinar matahari yang hangat menyapanya menyinari wajah lembutnya. Tak sedikit orang yang menyapa dirinya dengan ramah dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sakura.

Mata emerladnya menangkap sesosok makhluk di sebuah bangku taman sedang tertunduk melamun.

"Naruto. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto mendongak.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Naruto datar. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Mau ikut aku tidak? Menjenguk Hinata?" ajak Sakura. Mendengar nama Hinata, Naruto jadi sedikit tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengajak dirinya ke rumah Hinata sedangkan Hinata pun tak mau melihat dirinya?

"Tidak.. Terima kasih.." lirih Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo di tempat.

Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika di depan mansion Hyuuga. Seorang pelayan Hyuuga mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dengan ramah tanpa bertanya-tanya karena dia sudah hafal dengan kedatangan Sakura yang selalu ingin menemui Hinata. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Hinata di dalam kamarnya yang kosong. Sakura mengelilingi mansion Hyuuga yang cukup luas itu untuk mencari Hinata.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah taman halaman belakang yang terdapat seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang rindang. Wajahnya tertunduk, keadaannya suram. Bisa ditebak gadis itu menangis.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini? Aku mencarimu di kamar ternyata kau disini." kata Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan menyibakkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ne, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia tertunduk diam. Bukannya bercerita, Hinata malah menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Sakura. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diri Hinata. Denyut nadi yang tak beraturan, detak jantung yang berpacu cepat, suhu tubuh yang sedikit meninggi, kulitnya terlihat pucat, dan terasa dingin. Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya ketika tak sengaja memegang perut Hinata dan merasakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Hinata, kamu..?"

"Sakura-chan.. Kalau kamu sudah tahu, kumohon.. Jangan beritahu siapapun.. Kumohon.." pinta Hinata terisak. Tak peduli ia sudah membasahi bahu Sakura dengan air matanya.

"Tenang, tenang Hinata. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun. Tapi, aku harus tahu. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Dia memaksamu atau kalian memang sama-sama mau?" tanya Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata.

Bibir Hinata terkatup rapat. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selain isak tangisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata pelan yang mampu ditangkap Sakura. Sakura terkejut tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang didengarnya itu. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata dari bahunya.

"Apa? Naruto?"

"I-iya.. Dia.. Naruto-kun.. Memperkosaku.." kata Hinata dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bergegas pergi keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?"

"Memberi 'nasihat' pada Naruto sebelum dia memiliki seorang istri yang harus dia asuh!" jawab Sakura dengan suara lantang dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Walau Hinata merasa Naruto sudah sangat mengecewakannya, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tumben sekali kau tidak semangat. Biasanya kau sudah habis 5 mangkok." celetuk Teuchi melihat Naruto memakan sedikit-sedikit ramennya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu, Paman.."

"Kenapa? Ada masalahkah?"

"NARUTO!" Sebuah suara yang mampu menggempakan seisi desa Konoha yang sedang tentram dan damai membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan luar biasa yang memanggil namanya dengan suara lantang.

"Ada ap—Aw! Hey, apa-apaan ini?" ucap Naruto berusaha melawan Sakura yang menarik bajunya dengan kasar menuntunnya ke tempat sepi untuk membicarakan hal yang _privacy._

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa sebejat itu?" bentak Sakura mendorong Naruto ke batang pohon dengan cukup keras membuat Naruto sedikit mengaduh.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.." sahut Naruto tak paham.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto! Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata hah? Kenapa kau bisa setega itu, Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal sehina itu?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang sudah meledak sedaritadi mengeluarkan lahar panas dari gunung berapi yang tadi meletus dalam dirinya membawa rasa marah dan kecewa ke ubun-ubunnya dilampiaskan pada sahabatnya yang berada di depannya ini.

"K-kau? Sakura, kau sudah tahu?" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dan kau tahu apa akibat dari perbuatan hinamu itu hah?" bentak Sakura menarik kerah jaket Naruto. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia masih terlalu shock ketika mendengar Sakura sudah mengetahui semua apa yang menjadi rahasianya.

"HINATA HAMIL, BODOH!"

Bruk! Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Sakura yang sejak tadi berubah menjadi mencekam dan serius. Seorang pria berambut coklat tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan hal itu yang membuat dia begitu kaku dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang seketika, tetapi kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura tadi. Di depan kakinya terlihat kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan menandakan pria ini sehabis berbelanja dan tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ne-neji?"

"Hinata… hamil?"

3 manusia dalam 1 permasalahan yang sama. Mereka tak bisa lari dari permasalahan yang rumit. Aliran darah berhenti seketika dan terasa membeku setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ingin mereka dengar. 1 orang berdosa, berjuta orang yang menanggungnya. Tidakkah mereka berpikir akan melarikan diri masalah yang akan selalu menghantui mereka?

Perang pun akan dimulai…

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Selesai juga kan fict ini? Aduh, Blue sungguh ga ada semangat membuat fict ini setelah mendapatkan flame bertubi-tubi. Mengenaskan. Review…


	4. Chapter 4

Yak! Blue kembali hadir dengan membawa cerita baru. Dan akhirnya pun ini menjadi chapter terakhir dalam fict ini karena tak ada lagi ide yang keluar dari otak Blue yang error ini. Juga, daripada banyak yang tidak suka dengan fict Blue yang abal ini lebih baik segera diakhiri saja. Blue juga mau melanjutkan Lovely Waitress dan mempersiapkan sebuah fict untuk HTNH. Hehehehe..

Disclaimer: Om kishi! Aku out deh dari rate ini. Aku mau menjadi readers aja!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**I Want You**

Matahari siang hari yang begitu terik begitu panas. Memanggang setiap manusia yang lewat di bawahnya. Tapi, itu belum begitu menyakitkan dibandingkan kenyataan yang didengar oleh Neji yang tak sengaja terucap dari mulut Sakura dengan suara lantang. Matanya melebar ketika menatap Naruto, tangannya mengepal, terdengar bunyi gemeletuk dari bibirnya pertanda giginya saling beradu. Api kemarahan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Kebencian menyulut hatinya mengetahui adik yang paling disayangi telah dinodai oleh seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya.

Tak satu pun kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata-kata setelah mendengar berita yang paling buruk yang pernah dia dengar? Lidahnya terasa kelu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya suara geraman dan gemeletuk gigi yang saling beradu yang terdengar.

BUK! Tanpa ancang-ancang Neji memukul Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Bajingan kau! Kau telah menodai adikku! Brengsek kau!" bentak Neji dengan mata yang menyiratkan api kemarahan yang sangat mendalam.

"Neji! Hentikan!" lerai Sakura memegang lengan Neji yang langsung ditepis oleh Neji membuat Sakura terjerembab. Ia menarik kerah jaket Naruto dan kembali memukulinya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Neji puas melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tak membalas karena dia merasa pantas mendapatkan pukulan seperti itu. Agar dia bisa merasakan sakitnya Hinata saat ia lukain, walau dia sadar sakit fisik seperti ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sakit yang dirasakan Hinata.

"BRENGSEK!" Neji melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya menuju pelipis Naruto. Tetapi, Sakura dengan cepat menangkisnya sehingga Neji termundur beberapa meter.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Neji! Aku tahu kau sangat marah mendengar hal ini sama halnya dengan aku, tetapi kita harus bicarakan tanpa ada kekerasan!" sentak Sakura kesal. Nafas Neji tersengal-sengal.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintainya, hah? Kenapa kau malah melukainya?" tanya Neji dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak pada taraf terakhir. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan sempurna. Yang bisa dipikirnya adalah memberi pelajaran pada pria brengsek yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya. Dan kau pikir, setelah aku melukainya aku bisa tertawa lepas dan bebas seperti orang-orang? Tidak! Aku ketakutan. Rasa bersalah itu selalu menghantuiku sehingga aku tidak dapat berpikir normal. Kau kira aku merasa puas setelah melakukan itu? Tidak! Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku mencintainya, Neji! MENCINTAINYA! Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku melukainya. Aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku khilaf. Aku hanya khilaf! Aku memang bejat! Aku memang brengsek! Karena itu, aku pantas mendapatkan semua yang kau berikan padaku termasuk pukulan tadi." kata Naruto dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Neji menon-aktifkan byakugannya. Irama nafasnya kembali normal dan wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Sakura mengelus bahu Naruto walau dia tadi sempat kalap memarahi Naruto, tetapi Sakura tetap saja peduli pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya yang Sakura bilang tadi.. Aku siap bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanku.. Karena aku memang salah.. Aku tidak akan lari kemanapun.." ucap Naruto mengelap darahnya yang menempel pada bibirnya itu.

"Naruto.."

"Hn. Kalau Hinata sudah mau bertemu denganmu, segera lamar dia dan langsungkan pernikahan dengannya. Itu yang diharapkan kau dan Hinata kan? Walau pun umurmu baru 17 tahun.." kata Neji membelakangi Naruto lalu pergi dalam diam.

Angin berhembus pelan meniup dedaunan yang tergeletak di tanah seakan mengantarkan Neji ke tempat tinggalnya. Naruto tertunduk. Perlahan, matanya terasa menghangat dan disadarinya bahwa dirinya tengah menangisi gadis yang dicintainya. Sakura mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. Maafkan aku juga tadi sudah memarahimu seperti itu. Hinata pasti akan memaafkanmu kok. Dari dulu kan dia sangat mengidamkan menikah denganmu.." ujar Sakura menghibur Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu yang aku idamkan juga, Sakura.." sahut Naruto mengusap air matanya lalu terkekeh pelan. Sakura ikut tertawa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Neesan.. Makan malam sudah siap." kata Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata yang tengah melamun di atas tempat tidurnya mendongak. Makan malam?

Bisakah ia bersikap seperti biasa di depan keluarganya seolah tak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya padahal ada masalah yang berat yang sedang menimpanya? Hinata melengos. Tapi, kalau dia tidak ikut makan bisa-bisa bayi dalam kandungannya tidak bisa mendapatkan gizi yang baik. Ini adalah buah hati Naruto dan Hinata yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk diasuh dan dirawat dengan baik. Dititipkan pada Hinata agar kelak bisa menjadi manusia yang berguna untuk semua orang.

"Makan malam hari ini makanan kesukaanmu, Neesan. Sup miso!" kata Hanabi dengan girang menaruh semangkuk sup hangat di depan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut.

Keluarga Hyuuga pun makan dengan keadaan diam tak bersuara. Hiashi dan Hanabi tampak menikmati makan malam yang dihidangkan di meja makan. Neji menyumpit sedikit-sedikit nasinya sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang tampak tak bernafsu.

"Hinata. Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau agak gemuk? Kau jarang latihan?" tanya Hiashi membuat mulut Hinata dan Neji berhenti mengunyah. Jantung Hinata kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak, Otousan.. A-aku sering latihan.." kata Hinata dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya.." kata Hiashi singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak bernafsu lagi. Kalau dipaksakan, ia merasa mual dan makanan itu akan segera keluar lagi.

"A-aku sudah selesai. Te-terima kasih atas makanannya.." ucap Hinata lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Hanabi hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tak biasanya kakaknya bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya, bila ada sup miso Hinata selalu berteriak kegirangan. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

Bintang begitu tampak indah. Bagaikan ribuan intan yang bertebaran di malam yang gelap dan suram. Mempercantik langit malam yang penuh kesedihan itu. Hinata menghela nafas pelan ketika sedang menatap bintang yang indah itu. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya.

"Naruto-kun.. Apa kau tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu? Ah, maksudku anak kita? Hmm.." gumam Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan dirinya mempunyai bayi kecil yang lucu nan manis. Hinata sangat senang dengan anak kecil.

Ia menatap jam yang berada di meja kamarnya. Jam 00.00. Tapi matanya belum terasa ngantuk dan enggan terpejam. Semilir angin malam yang dingin menggelitik tengkuk Hinata seolah menyapanya di malam hari dengan dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seketika. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

_"Kenapa aku ingin ketemu Naruto-kun ya? Tapi, ini kan sudah malam sekali. Tapi aku ingin bertemu.. Bagaimana ini?"_

Hinata mengigit ujung jarinya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Segera saja diambilnya jaket bertudung dan melesat keluar jendela dengan lincahnya disinari cahaya bulan yang begitu besar seakan mendekat.

Naruto tak bisa tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Membayangkan seandainya ia menikah dengan Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang menggunakan gaun putih panjang, dengan wajah yang ditutupi kain transparan, sarung tangan hingga lengan, dengan make up khas pengantin. Pipi Naruto merona membayangkan betapa cantiknya seorang Hyuuga Hinata di depan altar kelak.

Tok..tok.. tok.. Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa sih di tengah malam begini?" gerutu Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

Klik. Begitu dibuka, Naruto melihat sesosok makhluk yang bertubuh mungil beberapa centi darinya ada di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah setengah tertutupi tudung jaket.

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata. Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut begitu tahu Hinata menghampirinya tengah malam begini.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan mal—Eh?" Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Ada yang sesuatu yang hangat dirasakannya di bagian dadanya. Hinata menangis?

"Aku kangen.." ucap Hinata pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut panjang Hinata.

"Aku juga. Hinata, aku.." Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bisa kita lupakan sejenak kenangan yang pahit itu?" kata Hinata tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum lega dan mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar khilaf. Setan sudah menguasai tubuhku sehingga kaulah yang menjadi korban. Sungguh tak ada niat untuk membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." kata Naruto memegang erat tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku sangat mencintai sampai saat ini? Karena.. kau adalah seorang pria yang selalu mengakui kesalahannya dan tak mau lari dari masalah." sahut Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarku?" tanya Hinata gaya bicara normal tanpa gagap sedikit pun. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Minggu depan. Tunggu saja ya. Aku kan meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk menjadi waliku." jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata bernafas lega. Akhirnya, laki-laki yang dicintainya kembali sepenuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin ramen.." Naruto melongo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lonceng gereja tak juga berhenti berbunyi. Pintu gereja dihiasi banyak bunga mawar putih yang indah nan harum. Sang pria tampak gagah dengan pakaian jas hitam, celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam ditambah parfumnya yang mengundang banyak wanita untuk menciumnya. Di dada sebelah kirinya tersemat bunga mawar merah. Sahabat dan teman-temannya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sesekali mengucapkan 'berjuanglah', 'selamat ya' membuat pipi sang mempelai pria merona.

Pintu gereja dibuka lebar. Dentingan piano terasa begitu indah dan lembut didengar. Muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut indigo yang digulung ke atas, memakai gaun putih yang panjang, sarung tangan hingga lengan, kain transparan yang tak bisa menghilangkan pancaran aura yang muncul dari wajahnya itu. Sang pria tersenyum merona melihat betapa manisnya gadis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang anggun. Sang gadis pun tak kalah merona.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bersediakah kau menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pasangan hidup dan sematimu?" tanya seorang pendeta di depan altar.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Naruto tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto sebagi pasangan hidup dan sematimu?" ulang sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia."

Gemuruh teriakan terdengar meriah setelah sang pasangan itu sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Beberapa teman mereka bersiul nakal menggoda pasangan pengantin baru itu. Para gadis pun melemparkan beberapa kelopak mawar putih dan pink ke pasangan suami istri itu. Naruto menatap Hinata, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_9 bulan kemudian..._

Keringat terus mengucur dari peluh Naruto. Digenggamnya erat tangan Hinata dengan nafas yang tergesa-gesa. Hinata pun tak kalah berkeringatnya yang sudah membanjiri wajah imutnya itu. Mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat seakan enggan melepaskannya.

"Pak Uzumaki, ruang bersalin sudah siap!" kata seorang suster.

"Tunggu apalagi? Segera bawa istriku ke sana!" bentak Naruto memasuki ruang bersalin. Tsunade dan Sakura sudah tampak siaga di dalam.

"Tsunade-baasan! Sakura! Tolong Hinata! Cepat!" pinta Naruto dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Sabar Naruto! Sakura, siapkan semua alat!" perintah Tsunade disambut anggukan Sakura.

"Hinata, tenang ya tenang. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dalam kehitungan ketiga saat aku bilang dorong, dorong ya. Satu, dua, tiga, dorong!"

"Arrrgggggghhhhh!" jerit Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang tidak tertahankan.

"Bagus! Lakukan itu sekali lagi. Dorong!"

"AAAHHH! Aaaaghhhh!"

"Hinata.. berusahalah.. Demi aku.. Demi anak kita.." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut, mengecup dahinya dengan sayang agar Hinata bisa menahan rasa sakitnya walau sedikit.

"Hufft.. Hufft.. Haaaahhhhhh! Aarrrgghhh!" rintih Hinata. Nafasnya tak beraturan sedangkan anak mereka belum mau keluar juga.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi! Sekali lagi dorongan, Hinata! Dorong!" perintah Tsunade.

"ARRGHHH! NARUTO-KUN!" Terdengar suara tangisan bayi begitu Hinata menjerit histeris dan terkulai lemas di kasurnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Selamat Naruto. Anakmu laki-laki. Mirip denganmu." kata Tsunade menyerahkan buah hati Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berwarna merah itu. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu senang dan terharu.

"Kau berhasil, Hinata! Ini anak kita! Kamu benar-benar hebat!" puji Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lemas. Naruto menaruh bayi itu di pelukan Hinata.

"Tampan. Mirip denganmu, Naruto-kun.. Mau dinamakan siapa?" tanya Hinata pada suaminya yang sedang berpikir itu.

"Uzumaki Hitoru.. Bagaimana?" jawab Naruto disambut anggukan kecil Hinata.

"Selamat ya!" tiba-tiba para Rookie 12 muncul di depan pintu ruang bersalin memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Uzumaki Hitoru telah merubah semuanya. Ia yang telah bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kembali. Melupakan segala kenangan pahit yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Kini, Naruto dan Hinata telah menempuh hidup baru dengan hadiah kecil yang cukup berharga. Yang akan selalu mereka jaga dan rawat hingga besar kelak agar bisa menjadi seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan tegar.

.

.

.

.

**END..**

**

* * *

**

Fuuuuuuiiiihhhhh.. Selesai juga deh nih fict. Pendek banget ya? Habis, ide yang keluar juga cuma dikit jadinya Blue bikinnya short aja deh daripada ga selesai-selesai. Dan, ini menjadi fict rate M Blue yang terakhir. Review and sayonara minna!


End file.
